Just a charming day
by Obsessedoncer
Summary: So basically it's been a week since the curse has broken and everyone is just trying to get in the habit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week after the curse broke everything was finally settling down. There were no soul suckers and no one needed to be arrested..yet that is. in this little town you never know. Snow and David had just woken up to henry running around her semi room. "wake up guys! Look the towns gone a week without terror!" As he said that he ran up the stairs to go wake up emma. "Do you think we're ever going to get a goodnight sleep with this kid around David?" She giggled as she looked at him. "Honestly I think it's karma for when we missed out on Emma's childhood" they both laughed and ended getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen together.

Meanwhile emma was practically being dragged down the steps from henry. Emma looked up as if she had been fighting crime all week; which she was considering she and her mom had just come back from their homeland. "So what are we going to do today?" Snow asked as she looked at everyone. "Well um I kinda have to work at the sheriffs today so it will just be you David and the kid" "oh I thought that since we were all back that we could spend some time together you know as a family..." Henry and David had looked at each other and had the same look that they shouldn't interrupt. "Yea I thought so too but apparently leeroy would rather have me escort him home from passing out in the middle of town. Sorry guys I wish I could. " although snow knew emma had work to do she still wanted her daughter to be there with them as a family. "You two can still bond with henry! I won't stop you from that!" She looked at henry "what ever you want kid tell them... Well I got to but you stay on your best behavior kid! And if he's any trouble well just be grandparents I guess" she grabbed her coat and walked out the door "bye guys have fun!" She closed the door behind her. You could hear her walking down the stairs.

David had looked at snow then to henry "so henry what does the grandson of a prince want to do today?" His eyes went wide with excitement he looked like a kid in a candy shop. "We can go horse back riding we can...we..we can sword fighting and we can even try to figure out who everyone's fairytale character is!" "Well that sound like fun manly stuff for you two to do..." There was an awkward silence. When suddenly David broke the silence, "yea henry what about snow what if we do something we all want to do?" "Oh ok..well umm grandma what do you want to do?" She was about to cry because she realized he had just called her grandma for the first time and she could tell there was some disappointment in his voice. She wanted him to have the best day with his grandfather. "No its fine you guys go have fun sword fighting! I'll stay here and maybe have my own little spa day." "Snow are you sure we can do what ever you want it's a family day..." "NOOO no no no you guys go bond I need a little time to myself. Henry don't be to rough with your grandpa and make sure your both safe!" She had helped henry get himself ready while David was getting all the swords and supplies ready. "Ok well we'll be back around 2:30 or 3 o'clock. Yes I'll make sure he's back here safe and sound." David had given her that charming wink she had fallen in love with."ok be careful!" She called to them as they practically ran down the stairs. She walked back into the apartment thinking to herself 'what am I going to do all day by myself?maybe ill take a nap...'

An hour later...

She woke up with the urge of hunger. She had gotten up and went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. After that she decided to go to the pool and work on a tan. The pool had belonged to the apartment building but no one ever really used them. About 20 minutes after she finished eating she was already dressed and ready for the tan. When she reached the pool she was relieved to find no one at the pool, so she put all of her stuff on a table under an umbrella and just laid in one of the chairs to work on her tan. 1 hour later she heard the gate open at first she didn't care but the urge was getting stronger and stronger to find out who it was. By the time she looked up David was at her feet. All ready to just jump into the pool. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with...WAIT?! Where's henry?! What happened!?" Thousands of questions filled her mind. "Hey..hey..hey it's ok! Emma called and said she had some free time so she decided to take henry out for some lunch." "Oh...oh ... Ok" her breathing had returned to normal. "How did you know I was here?" "I saw the bottle of sun tan lotion on the kitchen counter and I figured that since we don't really have time for the beach that maybe you went to the pool. And so I showed up here and found you. Now how about we go for a swim?" He grabs her and pulls her close to him. "Well if I came here to swim I would have...but ok" she laughed, they both got up and agreed to jump in together. "On the count of three...1...2..." As soon as they both said three they jumped in the water. Both of them came up for some air and started laughing. He noticed she started to shiver, because it wasn't a heated pool and she was just tanning, so he got closer to her asking "you ok? Do you want to get out? We can if your cold it's totally fine if we get out now." "No I want to swim!" as she's still shivering, he pulled her close to him "you know I missed being with you! Seeing your beautiful face every morning when I wake up. Making you breakfast and running the kingdom with you." She wrapped her legs around his waste then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yea I missed you too! Waking up to your stubble and your sweet smile, and the way you cooked most of the time you could never make a grilled sandwich. You always seemed to burn them." They both laughed almost like they agreed with each other. He then made his move and kissed her and not like one of those first date kisses but one of those passionate ones like the ones married couples have. To them it was more than that! It was a kiss that they haven't had since their wedding day, it was a kiss that showed they missed each other through those 28 painful years. There was a tear falling down her check as she pulled away. "I've missed you so much! Now maybe we should head back upstairs. I've been out here for about two hours now. I'm going to end up like a shriveled up prune!"

They got out of the pool and dried up. On their way upstairs they had held hands the whole time never letting go. Snow jumped in the shower first, and David thought well why not so he tried to make a grilled sandwich for her so she could have something to eat when she's done. Snow had just finished her shower when she smelt smoke. Even thought she was dressed in a towel she ran out of the door looking worried. "What happened are you ok?" Looking frantic. "Everything's fine I just burnt the edges but I can just cut those of. You know I'm getting better at not burning the sandwiches! The key is not to get distracted when your cooking them!" Snow was looking at him with relief yet with that look when someone is like well duh I could of told you that! He looked up at her and stopped, her hair was sopping wet and she had her towel wrapped around her. "Well if I knew we could dress like that around here I would have a while ago!" He winked at her. "Oh stop i was just worried I thought you were burning down the building! And you know what I wouldn't mind that but I don't know about emma and henry, they would probably be weirded out about that." They both started to laugh as she ran back into the bathroom he followed her in there. "Well looks like it my turn to shower" he kissed her and started to get ready for the shower, as she was still getting dressed. "Well hurry up emma and henry could be home any time now!" She walked outside into the kitchen to eat her sandwich. Shortly after she turned around to find David opening the door only in a towel. She could see the steam coming out of the room flowing across the floor. He stood there posing if he wanted her to just run over there and fangirl over him like he was a model. She just laughed and pushed him back into the bathroom and said "we can't do this emma and henry could be here any second!" So she closed the door as she walked out to the kitchen. After about 5 minutes he walked out fully clothed walking up to her and kissing her. She was startled, she wasn't expecting it at all. She knew emma could walk through that door any minute now or worse her grandson/student could walk thought the door, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was finally with her Prince Charming. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. He walked over to her bedroom and laid her down, laying next to her they both fell asleep.

About half an hour later emma put the key in the lock and opened the door she knew her mother was home with David so she slowly opened the door as henry just ran strait upstairs to clean up from a long day. Emma was inspecting the apartment when she turned and saw her parents sleeping there in their bed. 'They are so cute together just curled up as if they were one' she thought. When suddenly snow started to wake up, she looked up at emma as emma quickly turned away. Snow got up leaving David to sleep, she walked over to emma. "So how was your day emma did henry have fun?" "It was good just tried as much as I could to get Leeroy back home before I called David to come drop henry off." Umm you do know you can call David your father you don't have to call him david anymore? He is your father...""yea well I just need to get used to having a family I'm...I'm just not..used to this. I just need some time..." There was a long silence followed by henry running down the steps waking up David. "So grandma want to know what I did today?!" "Sure why don t you tell me about your spectacular day henry?" Snow said holing back tears in the fact that he just called her grandma again.


	2. The Charming Bakers

_** The Charming Bakers **_

Slowly walking up the stairs to her apartment Mary Margaret smiled and replied

'yeah you too.'

Walking back up to her apartment and opening to the door to find her husband and daughter pressed up against the wall. They jumped quickly when they saw her standing in front of them.

'What are you doing?'

'David said that um, if we we put our ears up against the walls that, uhm, you can hear... Mice.' The blonde stuttered.

'Mice?'

'Yeah mice. Tell her dad.'

She smacked David on the arm as he jumped up trying to think of a lie.

'Yep, that's right. I was telling emma about Cinderella and she said in the book

she read she had friends who were mice so.. We were listening for... Mice.'

Mary Margaret eyed David looked at emma and then back and forth. It was clear they had been listening to her conversation but the father daughter bonding was just too cute to interrupt. "Well ok then... I got the juice for breakfast hope you don't mind pulp! It's all they had." "Yea it's fine! Anything you do is fine snow!" He pulled her close and kisses her, emma looked down at her bowl of cereal like It was an awkward moment. Snow started to laugh and continued pouring orange juice into cups for everyone when henry asked her "so who were you talking to when you were on your way up here grandma?" "Oh no one just a friend." She looked around like it was nothing. David could tell there was something on her mind. "Well emma I think it's about time you get to work and henry you have to go to school. Henry I packed you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some chips and some water, emma if you want-" emma cut him off "no thanks David I got lunch! Come on kid ill take you to the bus stop. Bye guys see you later." She waved to her parents then looked at henry "kid aren't you going to say bye to your grandparents?" He instantly turned around "oh yea! I almost forgot!" He ran to David and as soon as henry got near him David grabbed him and picked him up like he was his son. David set Henry down and ruffled his hair. "Don't mess up his hair David! He has to look good if he's our grandson!" She said as she fixed Henry's hair. "There you go! Alright hurry up you don't want to be late for school!" Emma and henry rushed out the door and within five minutes snow could tell David wanted to talk about something. She always could, they practically knew whenever something was bugging them. "David..you need to talk?" He looked at her "yea just one question...who was that you were talking to when you came back from the store?" She rolled her eyes "ok so that's whats bugging you..*she laughed* it was just you don't have anything to worry about. We just said hi to each other it's ok I don't need my knight and shining armor ever time I go to the store just to but orange juice!" They looked at each other and started laughing. When suddenly the laughing turned into kissing. They knew they had all day so they didn't care. He picked her and as she wrapped her lags around his waist. He walked over to their bed. Yes it was their bed I mean where else was he going to sleep. They sat there and just kissed like there was no tomorrow. She ended up falling asleep on his chest with his arms around her and her arm around his waist. He woke up before her and just sat there looking at her for a while. He thought to himself 'I am one lucky man! After 28 years of suffering and being away from my wife...my daughter..and everyone I love, I FINALY get to spend my time with my wife.' He started to smile and tear up at the same time, but he knew he had to be a man and suck it up so he wiped away the tear and slowly got out of the bed. He put his moccasins on and went into the kitchen. He started to make coffee but tried not to wake snow. Well to late she was already getting up. "What time is it?" David looked at his watch "looks like it's only 10:30. We still have about four hours and 30 minutes till emma and henry come back. What do you want to do?" "Well...we can probably make some cupcakes?" She said as she looked at him questionably. "Cupcakes? Why would we make cupcakes...we're not celebrating anything, are we?" He started to laugh, she knew he was only joking. "No but seriously can we? I'm like a cupcake hoe..." "Well then I guess your my cupcake hoe!" He hugged her but before you knew it they were both laughing super hard. After endless "mistakes" on getting the flour into the bowl they finally mixed all the ingredients together. "Now that we're covered in about half of the cupcake mix how about we put the rest of it in to oven."

David leaned against the counter and pulled Snow close to him. "We'll now what do we do?"

She looked at him and whipped some flour off of his cheek bone. "We'll Mr. Impatient man. We wait for them to cook."

"I know that! I meant what do we do while we wait?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" She said with a smile as she childishly put cupcake batter on the tip of his nose with her finger.

With a laughed he pulled his wife closer to him as he leaned back on the counter. Suddenly her turned her around, pinning her to the counter and whispered, "We could think of something, I'm sure."

Snow giggled as he leaned down and began kissing her neck sensually and playfully. Her head tilted to the right, giving him more to kiss. Her left hand brushed through his light hair covered in flour as her right hand braced herself against the marble kitchen counter. As his kisses trailed down her neck, she felt his hand slowly leading the collar of her sweater off of her shoulder, exposing her skin.

"Here." She said as she unbuttoned the sweater and slid it off of her arms with his help. David watched her sweetly. He caressed her arm up to her cheek and looked into her gentle hazel-green eyes as their lips met.

A whirl of passion came over them. All of a sudden, David grabbed Snow's waist and propped her onto the counter making her squeal unexpectedly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hastily began unbuttoning his shirt. His hand ran through her dark hair as their tongues dances with one another. Snow pushed his navy-blue shirt off of his chiseled and muscular shoulders letting it fall to the floor. As she began to fall back onto the counter, the charming prince climbed up onto the counter. His hands braced him above her has they remained lip locked. Her hands caressed his strong, bare back. There lips parted for a moment, allowing them to meet eyes. They glanced at each other's smiling and joy face. When suddenly the fire alarm had gone off. It practically made them jump off the counter when they realized it had been more than 30 min that they were making out! Snow with only her jeans on had run over to the cupcakes. She grabbed the gloves and got the cupcakes out. Turning to David she said "I think we burnt them..." They both started laughing when suddenly they heard the sounds of Emma entering the apartment to find both of them shirtless with cupcake batter all over the place and even flour in their hair. "Really AGAIN!? Your lucky Henry wasn't here with me!" By this time David had turned of the alarm. "Guys is this what you do while I'm at work- you know don't answer that! Just come on... Grow up!" She walked back out of the apartment to go back to the sheriffs office. Once they heard Emma's car start they couldn't help but look at each other and just laugh. "We seriously need our own room!" "Oh come on snow you know you like getting caught!" With her little guilty look she giggled "I do kinda like it, it makes me feel rebellious..." She bit her lip and walked up to David. "We'll we better make a new batch if we want to give some to Henry! Now I think I would need my shirt if I want to bake." She grabbed her shirt from the floor. "Now back to work!"

* * *

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORIES! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD!**


End file.
